Max Evans (Roswell High)
Max Evans ist ein High School Schüler aus Roswell. Er stammt jedoch nicht von der Erde, sondern ist mit dem Raumschiff seiner Eltern 1947 in der Wüste von New Mexico abgestürzt. Zur Person Max Evans ist hochgewachsen, hat blondes Haar und sehr hellblaue Augen. Max' Aura ist smaragdgrün. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Zu Max gehört Zedernduft. (Mörderischer Flirt) Max ist eine stille, zurückhaltende Person und ein Einzelgänger. Er betrachtet die Dinge in der Regel tiefgründiger als seine Klassenkameraden. Max hat ein ernsthaftes Interesse an seinen Mitmenschen. Er kümmert sich um andere und weiß immer, wenn es jemandem schlecht geht. Max übernimmt aber auch gern das Kommando und sagt anderen, was zu tun ist. Hat er einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen, lässt er sich nicht mehr davon abbringen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Max hat einen unbeschwerten Humor, der aber nur selten zum Einsatz kommt. Er fühlt sich für die Sicherheit seiner Freunde verantwortlich. (Mörderischer Flirt) Wie andere Außerirdische seiner Spezies besitzt Max besonders gute Anpassungskräfte. Diese versetzen ihn auch in die Lage, sehr schnell zu lernen. Er verfügt über einige angeborene Erinnerungen an seinen Heimatplaneten. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Max besucht die Ulysses F. Olsen High School in Roswell, New Mexico. Bedingt durch seine Fähigkeit, einmal Gehörtes wortwörtlich zu behalten, ist er ein guter Schüler. Max kann nicht zeichnen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Max arbeitet eine Zeitlang in der Kanzlei seines Vaters, wo er Recherchen für den Anwalt erledigt. Später nimmt er einen Job in Roswells UFO-Museum an. (Mörderischer Flirt) Max fährt einen alten Jeep. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Kräfte Max kann die Aura von Personen sehen. Er kann außerdem die Emotionen von anderen Außerirdischen wahrnehmen (Empathie). Zu anderen Personen kann er eine Verbindung aufbauen, wodurch er Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit sehen kann. Max besitzt die Kraft, Moleküle mithilfe seiner Gedanken zu manipulieren. Auf diese Weise ist es ihm auch möglich, Verletzungen zu heilen. Voraussetzung für das Heilen ist der Aufbau einer Verbindung. Außerdem ist Max in der Lage, durch Traumwandern die Träume anderer Personen zu sehen und zu beeinflussen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Familie Isabel Evans ist Max' Zwillingsschwester. Ihre Adoptiveltern sind Mr. und Mrs. Evans. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Kindheit Max und seine Zwillingsschwester Isabel befinden sich gemeinsam in einem Inkubator, als das Raumschiff ihrer Eltern 1947 in der Wüste von New Mexico abstürzt. Jemand aus dem Schiff bringt ihren Inkubator und den von Michael Guerin in eine Höhle in der Wüste, wo die Kinder mehrere Jahrzehnte ungestört reifen. Als Max und Isabel aus ihrem Inkubator ausbrechen, haben sie die Gestalt von etwa siebenjährigen menschlichen Kindern. Michael ist bereits fort. Die beiden suchen sich eine Richtung aus und laufen los. Am Highway werden sie von Mr. und Mrs. Evans gefunden, die sie adoptieren und ihnen ein liebevolles Zuhause geben. Die beiden Kinder lernen sehr schnell. Was sie einmal gehört haben, können sie wortwörtlich wiedergeben. Bis die Evans sie an der Schule angemeldet haben, haben sie bereits viel aufgeholt. In der Grundschule treffen sie mit Michael zusammen und erkennen schnell, dass sie gleich sind. Doch erst als sie Bilder von Trümmern des Absturzes sehen und die Symbole darauf von ihren Inkubatoren wiedererkennen, wird ihnen klar, dass sie nicht von der Erde stammen. Sie begreifen auch, dass jeder, der ihr Geheimnis kennt, in Gefahr ist, und schwören sich, niemals jemanden einzuweihen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Einmal besucht Max mit seinem Vater das Vogelschutzgebiet in der Nähe von Roswell. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische Max Evans und sein Freund Michael Guerin sind im Crashdown Café, als ein Streit zwischen zwei Gästen eskaliert. Einer von ihnen zieht eine Waffe, aus der sich ein Schuss löst. Liz Ortecho, Kellnerin im Crashdown und Klassenkameradin von Max wird getroffen. Ihrer Freundin Maria DeLuca gelingt es nicht, die Blutung zu stoppen. Obwohl Liz' Vater, dem das Café gehört, einen Krankenwagen ruft, sieht Max an ihrer Aura, dass sie nicht bis zum Eintreffen der Rettungskräfte überleben will. Trotz Michaels Einwände eilt er ihr zur Hilfe. Als er die schwer verletzte Liz auf dem Boden liegen sieht, wird ihm bewusst, dass er sie liebt und dass er sie nicht sterben lassen kann. Er stellt eine Verbindung zu ihr her, durch welche er die Kugel in ihrem Körper auflösen und die Wunde heilen kann. Dabei sieht er verschiedene Bilder aus Liz' Vergangenheit, unter anderem ihren Stoffhund Mr. Beans und Liz im Alter von fünf Jahren in einem rosa Kleid mit kleinen, aufgenähten Kuchen. Er bittet sie, Stillschweigen über seine Fähigkeiten zu bewahren, und stattdessen zu behaupten, sie habe sich beim Fallen mit Ketchup bekleckert. Als endlich die Sanitäter eintreffen, flüchten Max und Michael aus dem Restaurant. Bei Max zu Hause treffen sie auf seine völlig aufgelöste Schwester Isabel. Diese verlangt eine Erklärung für die Panik der beiden und die Nutzung von Kräften, die sie wahrgenommen hat, woraufhin Michael ihr von den Vorkommnissen im Crashdown und dem Eintreffen des Sheriffs berichtet. Isabel, die sich seit jeher vor Sheriff Valenti fürchtet, glaubt sich und die beiden Jungs in großer Gefahr. Auch Michael spricht sich dafür aus, die Stadt sofort zu verlassen. Max jedoch ist der Ansicht, dass er Liz und auch Maria vertrauen kann und dass sie sein Geheimnis bewahren werden. Isabel versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht wissen kann, wie die beiden auf die Wahrheit reagieren werden, als ein Auto vorfährt. Isabel vermutet Valenti, aber es ist Liz, die von Max eine Erklärung haben möchte. Max nimmt Liz mit auf sein Zimmer, wo sie zunächst versuchen, eine belanglose Unterhaltung zu führen, doch schließlich will Liz wissen, was im Crashdown Café passiert ist. Sie zeigt Max die silbrigen Handabdrücke auf ihrem Bauch, woraufhin er ihr erzählt, dass er kein Mensch ist und seine leiblichen Eltern bei dem als Roswell-Vorfall bekannten UFO-Absturz umgekommen sind. Liz glaubt ihm nicht, da der Absturz bereits über fünfzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Erst als er seine Kräfte einsetzt, um ihr Silberarmband zu verflüssigen, kann er sie überzeugen. Zutiefst verstört und verängstigt flüchtet sie aus seinem Zuhause, was Max sehr verletzt. Nachts macht Max sich mit Michael wieder einmal auf die Suche nach dem abgestürzten Schiff ihrer Eltern, dass Michael irgendwo in der Wüste vermutet. Doch wie schon zuvor bleibt ihre Suche erfolglos. Am nächsten Schultag schlägt Max Michael vor, die Stunde nach dem Mittagessen zu schwänzen, doch Michael weist ihn darauf hin, dass er Liz nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen kann. Also geht Max zum Biologieunterricht, den er mit Liz zusammen besucht. Er ist so durcheinander, dass er sich beinahe in Gefahr bringt, indem er seine Zellen in der Öffentlichkeit der Schulklasse unter dem Mikroskop untersucht. Liz kann ihn gerade noch aufhalten. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und dankt ihm für die Rettung ihres Lebens. Es gelingt ihr aber nicht, ihn anzusehen, und sie schreckt vor seiner Berührung zurück. Einige Zeit später sind Max und Michael im Einkaufszentrum, als sich Alex Manes zu ihnen rettet, den Maria gerade neu einkleiden will. Die Situation zwischen Liz und Max ist angespannt. Max erwähnt das Kleid mit Kuchenmuster, das sie im Kindergarten getragen hat, wobei Maria auffällt, dass die beiden sich noch gar nicht so lange kennen. Liz will daraufhin allein mit Max sprechen und zieht ihn von den anderen fort. Als sie ihn auf das Kleid anspricht, erklärt er, dass er während der Verbindung mit ihr Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit gesehen hat. Er schlägt vor zu versuchen, die Verbindung umzukehren, so dass Liz Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit sehen kann. Obwohl sie zunächst vor ihm zurückschreckt, erklärt sie sich einverstanden. Max stellt eine Verbindung her. Als sie abreißt, macht Liz ihm deutlich, dass es funktioniert hat. Einen Tag später heilt Max die Labormaus Fred, als eine völlig aufgewühlte Liz hinzukommt, die mit ihm reden will. Sie fahren gemeinsam zum Vogelschutzgebiet, wo Liz ihm erzählt, dass Sheriff Valenti sie befragt hat. Sie berichtet von Projekt Bluthund, einer Organisation, welcher der Sheriff angehört, die Außeridische jagt. Sie erzählt Max auch, Valenti habe sie gezwungen eine Leiche mit silbernen Handabdrücken anzusehen. Max vermutet, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln muss, den er vor einer Herzattacke zu retten versucht hat. Max ist gerührt, als er hört, dass Liz bereits vorher davon überzeugt gewesen ist, dass er nicht für den Tod des Mannes verantwortlich sein kann. Sie erkundigt sich nach seiner Vergangenheit. Er erzählt ihr, woran er sich erinnert und dass Isabel und Michael auch außerirdisch sind. Liz will sich einen Plan ausdenken, um Valenti von Max' Fährte abzubringen. Max erfährt, dass auch Maria die Wahrheit über ihn weiß. Als sie zur Schule zurückkommen, lauert ihnen Kyle auf, der seinem Vater erzählen will, dass Liz direkt nach der Befragung mit Max verschwunden ist. Liz gelingt es aber, ihn abzulenken, indem sie ihm erzählt, Max und sie hätten eine Beziehung. Um die Behauptung realistischer aussehen zu lassen, küssen sie sich. Später treffen sich Max, Isabel, Liz, Maria und Michael bei Max zu Hause, um die Lage zu erörtern. Isabel ist wütend und gibt Max die Schuld an allem, Maria möchte am liebsten zu Valenti gehen, und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Isabel droht, sie zu töten, woraufhin Max Isabel beschimpft. Isabel flüchtet aus dem Haus, Michael läuft ihr nach, und auch Maria hält es dort nicht mehr aus und verschwindet. Max und Liz sind enttäuscht Spät in der Nacht wartet Max immer noch auf Isabel und Michael. Er macht sich Sorgen, da er Isabels Angst spürt, und will gerade losfahren, um sie zu suchen, als Michael sie nach Hause bringt. Sie einigen sich darauf, trotz der Bedrohung durch Valenti vorerst in Roswell zu bleiben und Liz und Maria in Ruhe zu lassen. In der Mittagspause des nächsten Schultages ruft Liz Max zu der Gruppe und will Maria und Alex klar machen, dass sie ihn schon lange kennen und er sich nicht verändert hat. Kyle kommt dazu. Er beschimpft Liz, woraufhin Max sich auf ihn stürzt und ihm die Nase bricht. Alex geht dazwischen und Kyle sucht das Weite. Nach der Schule kommt Maria zu Max. Ihr ist klargeworden, dass Liz für ihn sehr wichtig ist, und dass er keine Gefahr für die Freunde darstellt. Sie möchte gern helfen, Valenti von seiner Spur abzulenken. Später treffen sich die sechs Jugendlichen in der Höhle, in der Max, Michael und Isabel aus ihren Inkubatoren geschlüpft sind. Damit sie lernen, einander zu vertrauen, stellt Max eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen her. Durch diese können sie gegenseitig ihre Auren sehen, den Klang ihrer Traumkugeln hören und verschiedene Düfte wahrnehmen, die sich alle zu einem harmonischen Ganzen verbinden. Sie erkennen, dass keiner aus der Gruppe Böses im Schilde führt. Auf dem Abschlussball werden Liz und Max aufgrund Michaels Traummanipulation zu Königin und König gewählt. Sie tanzen miteinander und küssen sich. Später spielen die sechs gemeinsam Valenti vor, Alex wäre erst niedergestochen und dann von einem Außerirdischen geheilt worden. Max und Michael schieben einen grünen Pick-up, von dem Alex Valenti gegenüber behauptet hat, der Außerirdische sei ihn gefahren, mit ihren Kräften in den Lake Lee. Liz gesteht Max, dass sie ihn liebt, aber er hält eine Beziehung für zu gefährlich für sie und möchte, dass sie nur Freunde bleiben. Mörderischer Flirt Max Evans sieht sich mit seinen Freunden Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca und Alex Manes das Footballspiel der Mannschaft ihrer Schule gegen das Team der Guffman High School an. Da macht das Maskottchen der Guffman High einen vier Meter hohen Satz in einen Eiskübel. Die Freunde nehmen an, dass Max' Schwester Isabel ihre Kräfte eingesetzt hat. Sie stellen die Cheerleaderin zur Rede, doch sie streitet alles ab. Max gibt zu, dass er sich geirrt haben könnte. Max bekommt einen Job im UFO-Museum. In der Nacht wollen Max und Michael erneut in der Wüste nach dem Raumschiff ihrer Eltern suchen, doch da sie von einem Motorradfahrer verfolgt werden, brechen sie die Suche ab und kehren in die Stadt zurück. In der Mittagspause des nächsten Tages werden die Freunde von Elsevan DuPris angesprochen, der bereits vom Vorfall mit dem Guffman-Maskottchen als auch von schwer erklärbaren Geschehnissen um Isabel auf dem Minigolfplatz gehört hat. Er vermutet Aliens hinter beiden Geschichten, aber die Freunde wimmeln ihn ab. Max und Liz führen im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht gemeinsam einen Versuch durch. Max wird klar, wie gern er mit Liz zusammen sein möchte, doch die Gefahr, die von Sheriff Valenti ausgeht, kann er nicht ignorieren. Einen Tag später bringt Isabel in der Mittagspause den neuen Schüler Nikolas mit zu den Freunden. Sie offenbart ihnen, dass auch er außerirdisch ist. Von Max' Regeln will er allerdings nichts wissen. Er macht deutlich, dass er Menschen für Insekten hält und keine Angst vor Valenti hat. Als er die Gruppe verlässt, läuft Isabel ihm nach. Nach der Schule nimmt Max Liz mit zum Crashdown Café. Auf dem Weg unterhalten sie sich über Nikolas. Liz versichert Max, dass er nicht allein die Verantwortung tragen muss. Er setzt sie ab und fährt weiter zum UFO-Museum, um seine neue Stelle anzutreten. Sein Chef, Ray Iburg, begrüßt ihn mit einem weißen, mit Strasssteinen besetzten Overall - Max' neuer Arbeitskleidung; Ray plant nämlich eine Ausstellung über den Zusammenhang von Aliens und Elvis. Am nächsten Tag kommt Liz aufgeregt zu Max ins UFO-Museum und berichtet ihm, dass Valenti sie auf der Straße abgepasst und unter Druck gesetzt hat. Sie hat von ihm erfahren, dass es einen Einbruch in die Bowlingbahn gegeben hat, bei dem außerirdischer Kräfte zum Einsatz gekommen sind. Max will Isabel suchen und bittet Ray, früher gehen zu dürfen, was dieser ihm sofort erlaubt. Liz und Max finden Isabel bei den Evans zu Hause - gemeinsam mit Nikolas. Max stellt ihn bezüglich des Wachmanns zur Rede. Um zu demonstrieren, was er mit dem Wachmann gemacht hat, berührt er auch Liz kurz, woraufhin sie zusammenbricht. Nikolas verschwindet, Max stellt eine Verbindung zu Liz her und heilt das Blutgerinnsel in ihrem Gehirn, das Nikolas verursacht hat. Die verstörte Isabel muss sich nun mit seinen Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen. Da er sie wild beschimpft, verlässt sie das Haus. Auf der Arbeit kann Max sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Sein Chef Ray bietet seine Hilfe an, doch Max ist der Meinung, er müsse das Problem wohl nur mithilfe seiner Freunde in den Griff bekommen. Sonntagabend lädt Max Isabel ein, sich mit der Familie einen Film anzusehen, der ihr im Kino gut gefallen hat, doch sie schlägt das Angebot aus. Später beobachtet Max, wie sie mit Nikolas ausgeht. Später suchen Max, Michael, Maria, Liz und Alex gemeinsam nach Isabel, die mit Nikolas ausgebüchst ist. Valenti hält die Jugendlichen an, doch sie lenken ihn ab. Sie folgen ihm zur Mall, in der sie Isabel vermuten. Um schneller suchen zu können, teilen sie sich auf. Liz und Max suchen im Erdgeschoss. Liz schlägt vor, bei Victoria's Secret nachzusehen. Auf dem Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen hört Max, dass sich ihnen jemand nähert. An der Art, wie die Person sich bewegt, erkennt Liz, dass es Valenti sein muss. Sie und Max verstecken sich unter der Kassentheke. Da der Platz sehr beengt ist, liegen sie nahe beieinander, so dass Max dem Drang, sie zu berühren, nicht mehr widerstehen kann. Schließlich küssen sie sich. Doch als Valenti fort ist, drängt er darauf, weiter nach Isabel zu suchen, als sei nichts geschehen. Etwas später hören sie einen Schuss. Sie folgen dem Geräusch und entdecken Valenti, der sich über Nikolas' Körper beugt. Damit Max nach Isabel suchen kann, lenkt Liz Valenti ab, indem sie laut schreiend davon läuft. Max findet Isabel, die unter Schock steht, in der Umkleidekabine. Er kann sie aus dem Kaufhaus bringen, wo sie zusammen auf die anderen warten. Als sie es gerade aus dem Kaufhaus heraus geschafft haben, schnappt Valenti, der sie noch immer verfolgt, Liz am Arm. Max will ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch da wird die Mall in ein blendendes Licht getaucht und Valenti in der Zeit eingefroren. Max' Chef Ray Iburg gibt sich als Außerirdischer zu erkennen. Beziehungen Angehörige Isabel Evans Max vertraut seiner Schwester Isabel Evans alles an. Er weiß, wie wichtig es für Isabel ist, sich sicher zu fühlen. Streiten sie sich einmal um eine Kleinigkeit wie den Abwasch, vertragen sie sich meist schnell wieder über einem Becher Eiscreme. Als Isabel in panischer Angst vor Sheriff Valenti von daheim fortläuft, ist Max außer sich vor Sorge um seine Schwester. Er ruft ihre Freunde an, um sie zu finden, und will gerade losfahren, um sie zu suchen, als Michael Isabel nach Hause bringt. Max ist erleichtert, dass den beiden trotz einer Begegnung mit Valenti nichts passiert ist. Um Isabel ihre Angst vor einem Verrat zu nehmen, stellt Max eine Verbindung zwischen den Aliens und ihren menschlichen Mitwissern her. Es funktioniert. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Als das Maskottchen Rocky Rocket während eines Footballspiels durch die Luft fliegt, macht Max seine Schwester dafür verantwortlich. Er ist sicher, dass Kräfte im Spiel waren, und auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass Isabel so leichtsinnig war, glaubt er dennoch, dass sie das Maskottchen herumgeschleudert hat. Isabel freundet sich mit Nikolas Branson an, der ebenfalls außerirdisch ist. Der entpuppt sich als völlig unverantwortlich. Max kann nicht fassen, dass Isabel dennoch mit ihm zusammen sein will. Als Nikolas Liz angreift, macht Max seiner Schwester schwere Vorwürfe. (Mörderischer Flirt) Mr. und Mrs. Evans Während die Geschwister Max und Isabel die West Roswell High School besuchen, bringen die Evans ihnen stets anspruchsvolle Bücher über Rechtswissenschaften oder Medizin mit, da sie nicht wollen, dass ihre schnell lernenden Kinder unterfordert sind. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Freunde Michael Guerin Michael Guerin ist Max Evans' bester Freund, seit sie sich in der Grundschule wiedergefunden haben. Gemeinsam suchen sie in den kommenden Jahren die Wüste um Roswell nach Hinweisen auf das Raumschiff ihrer Eltern ab. Als Max den gemeinsamen Schwur, niemanden in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen, bricht, um Liz Ortecho das Leben zu retten, will Michael zunächst, dass sie zu ihrer Sicherheit die Stadt verlassen. Max kann ihn aber überzeugen, Liz zu vertrauen. Durch eine Verbindung der drei Außerirdischen und ihrer drei menschlichen Mitwisser wird dieses Vertrauen gefestigt. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Maria DeLuca Maria DeLuca kennt Max seit der Grundschule. Er wählt sie immer in sein Softball-Team, auch wenn sie überhaupt nicht spielen kann. In der fünften Klasse sorgt er dafür, dass Paula Perry Maria nicht mehr ärgert und im zehnten Highschool-Jahr meldet er es nicht seiner Versicherung, als Maria sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz rammt. Trotzdem ist Max nicht glücklich darüber, dass Liz Ortecho Maria in sein Geheimnis einweiht. Er sorgt sich, dass die ängstliche Maria zu Sheriff Valenti gehen könnte, doch er glaubt Liz, dass sie ihrer Freundin dieses Vorhaben ausreden kann. Selbst als seine Schwester Maria bedroht, hält er an dieser Überzeugung fest. Erst als Max Liz vor Kyle Valenti verteidigt, erklärt Maria, dass sie nun keine Angst mehr vor ihm hat und keine Sorge, er könne sie aufessen. Eine Verbindung, die Max zwischen allen sechs Jugendlichen herstellt, festigt Marias neues Vertrauen und vertreibt ihre Angst vor Isabel. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Maria und Max werden gute Freunde. (Mörderischer Flirt) Alex Manes Max ist erschrocken, als er erfährt, dass Maria DeLuca Alex Manes in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht hat. Als er auf Kyle Valenti losgeht, der Liz beleidigt hat, geht Alex dazwischen. Die beiden erkennen, dass sie zusammenhalten müssen. Durch eine Gruppenverbindung, die Max zwischen den sechs Jugendlichen aufbaut, wird die neue Erkenntnis gefestigt. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Ray Iburg Max ist Ray Iburg bereits bei seinem Vorstellungsgespräch für einen Job in dessen UFO-Museum sympathisch. Als er erkennt, dass Ray Sinn für Humor hat und die Thematik Aliens nicht außerordentlich ernst nimmt, ist Max begeistert. Ray bietet Max Hilfe an, als seine Schwester Isabel wegen ihres neuen Freunds Nikolas Branson in Schwierigkeiten gerät, und Max spricht mit Ray über das Problem. (Mörderischer Flirt) Liebesbeziehungen Liz Ortecho Liz Ortecho kennt Max seit der dritten Klasse, seit dem zweiten Jahr auf der High School ist sie im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht seine Laborpartnerin. Dass er in sie verliebt ist, hält er sogar vor sich selbst verborgen, bis sie eines Tages im Crashdown Café ihrer Eltern angeschossen wird und beinahe stirbt. Auch wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass er, Isabel und Michael auffliegen, heilt Max Liz. Er bittet sie, Stillschweigen über seine Kräfte zu bewahren, was sie auch tut. Später besucht sie ihn und er berichtet ihr die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft. Entsetzt erkennt er, dass sie ihm zunächst nicht glaubt und dann Angst vor ihm hat. Trotzdem erklärt sie sich ein paar Tage später einverstanden, als Max vorschlägt, die Verbindung umzukehren, damit sie erkennen kann, dass er immer noch Max ist. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Liz ihm von der Gefahr, die Sheriff Valenti für die Außerirdischen darstellt. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie Max vertraut. Als Kyle Valenti die beiden als Schulschwänzer an seinen Vater verraten will, macht Liz Kyle glauben, sie und Max seien ein Paar. Sie küssen sich, um es glaubhafter aussehen zu lassen. Anschließend bemühen sie sich gemeinsam, ihre aufgebrachten und ängstlichen Freunde zu beruhigen. Max kommt auf die Idee, sie alle zu verbinden, was auch gut funktioniert. Auf dem Abschlussball werden Max und Liz überraschend zu König und Königin gewählt. Sie tanzen zusammen und küssen sich erneut. Nachdem sie Sheriff Valenti ausgetrickst haben, gesteht Liz Max ihre Liebe, doch Max besteht darauf, zu Liz' Sicherheit nur Freunde zu bleiben. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) In der nächsten Zeit fällt es Max zunehmend schwerer, an seinem Entschluss festzuhalten. Dabei hilft es auch nicht, dass Liz bewusst andeutet, an anderen Jungs Interesse zu haben. Der gemeinsame Naturwissenschaftsunterricht wird für Max zur Zerreißprobe. Er erkennt, wie sehr er Liz liebt, aber dadurch fühlt er sich nur in seiner Ansicht bestätigt, dass er sie keiner Gefahr aussetzen darf. Er bemerkt, dass, womit auch immer er gerade beschäftigt ist, er eine gedankliche Verbindung zu Liz herstellt. Die gemeinsame Sorge um Isabel und ihren neuen Freund Nikolas Branson, der die Freunde in Gefahr bringt, führt Liz und Max wieder enger zusammen. Als Nikolas Liz angreift, heilt Max sie und rettet erneut ihr Leben. Trotzdem macht er sich schwere Vorwüfe, sie erneut in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Liz jedoch gibt ihm keine Schuld an den Vorfällen. (Mörderischer Flirt) Feinde Sheriff Valenti Nachdem Max Liz Ortecho geheilt hat, taucht Sheriff Valenti im Crashdown auf, doch Max kann verschwinden, ehe er auf ihn trifft. Auf dem Abschlussball gelingt es den Freunden, Valenti vorerst von ihrer Spur abzubringen. Auch hierbei hat Max keine direkte Begegnung mit Valenti. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Sonstige Nikolas Branson Max lernt den neuen Schüler Nikolas Branson näher kennen, als seine Schwester Isabel ihn mit zu den Freunden bringt und ihnen eröffnet, dass auch Nikolas außerirdisch ist. Max fühlt sich vor den Kopf gestoßen, weil Isabel es nicht für nötig gehalten hat, zuerst mit ihm und Michael zu sprechen, ehe sie Nikolas in ihr Geheimnis miteinbezogen hat. Dass der neue Junge keinerlei Angst vor der Organisation Projekt Bluthund und generell keinen Respekt vor Menschen hat, stellt Max vor das Problem, wie er Nikolas davon abhalten kann, sie alle zu gefährden. Von Valenti erfährt Max kurz darauf, dass Nikolas seine Kraft gegen einen Menschen eingesetzt hat. Er stellt den anderen zur Rede und will wissen, was er mit dem Menschen gemacht hat. Um seine Kraft zu demonstrieren, wendet Nikolas sie gegen Liz an. Max gelingt es, seine Freundin zu retten, doch nun ist er wirklich wütend auf Nikolas. (Mörderischer Flirt) Hintergrundinformationen Max Evans ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der Buchreihe Roswell High. Kategorie:Person (Roswell High)